The Renegade Trainer
by Lord Metallex
Summary: Hello I am Lord Metallex. So this takes place during Giratina and the Sky Warrior. What happens when Giratina decides to go with Ash on his journey. But there's an empire that wants Giratina's powers so they condor all life forms. Will Ash and his friend stop the threat. Or be destoryed from reality. Rated M to be safe.
1. The Beginning

**Hi I am Lord Metallex, future ruler of all life forms bow down to-**

**Giratina:All right,we get it.**

**SHUT UP!Now this story is takes place after ****Giratina and the Sky Worrier****. What happens is that Giratina decides to go with Ash. What amazing adventures will happen now!**

**Dimentio:That was lame.**

**SHUT UP! Now on to the disclamer.**

**Fawful:Metallex of Lord is not owning the monsters of pockets. It is being owned by nitendo.**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Long time ago there was a lonely man. He was a very intaligent man. But he did not like making friends. He would build things that aren't sopose to be around during his time. He would build mechines that can bring both good and bad. Until the war came. His home was destroyed so was his inventions. So he decided to buld a machine that could end the war and bring peace too the world. He gather material from different regins. He had buld the machine with the fether of Ho-oh and lugia. He had use the black orb of Zekrom and the white orb of Rechiram so it can come up with ideals and understand the truth. He had use the powers the lake trio to give it emotions,willpower, and knowledge. He had use the power of the wether trio,arua trio, and creation trio[only dialga and palkia] so the machine can fight. It was a complete success. The man had adpated the machine. The man and the machine were like father and son.

Until one day. The king had his men capture the man. And when he was captured the king wanted him to bring the machine to him. The man refuse to give up his creation. So the king use his sychic pokemon to hypnotis him. The machine was in the grasslands until it herd his creater and went to him. It was shock at what it saw. Behind the man was two knights. The man was going to bring it to the king. The machine was outraged by the betral. It had killed his creater and the two knights. It was destorying forests,towns, and villiges. Soon it had killed the king and taken over the land. The machine was ruling the with an iron fist. But a proficy for told that one day it will be defeated by a boy with a pure heart. So dos begins our story.

After Giratina landed Ash jumped off "ASH your ok!" said Dawn "Yeah, Giratina saved us." said being than went up to ash and roared "GYYYYYAAAAAAAA" "What it say?" asked Brock {Giratina said that it wanted to go with Ash on his journey.}Shaymen said. Everyone was renegade pokemon wanted to join Ash on his journey."You want to come with me"said Ash,Giratina shok it's head. Ash then said "Are you sure you want to come with me?" Giratina than roared "Ok. Pokeball go!" Ash then trown a pokeball at Giratina. The ball hit it and suck Giratina in and shok once,twice,and shok one more time before a ding was heard. "Alright I caught...GIRATINA!" Said Ash "PIKA PIKA!" said pikachu, the ball then disappeared meaning it went to the lab. After that Ash and co said goodbye to shaymin Greg[I don't know how to spell his name]as they start going to their next desination.

Unknown Place

In some Unknown place we see huge factories everywhere and the sky is coverd by dark clouds. And in the center is a huge catsle that is surronded by silver spikes. the catsle was like a normal catsle exept there were crystals coming out of it.

Playing Anthem of Machines[Its Death Egg Robot Sonic Generations theme]

There was a man in what look like a soilder out that was pure black and had a silver gear on the chest. The man then went up to a huge door, the door then opened by its self and through the door was a huge room what looked like a thwron room but had dark crystals everywhere and there were gears every where too! And athe end of the room was a chair for kings. and sitting in that chair what look like a robot.

The man then said man then said"My lord, I have news that Zero had failed his mission and Giratina was capture by a trainer.""WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIPLE!" yelled the robot, the robot sounded like a grown man,"Zero is on of my best soilder, how did he lose Giratina to a stupid trainer?""I don't know my lord" said the soilder "*sighs*At least tell me who he or she capture it, and how they look." said the robot"It was a boy with a pikachu on his solder, and his name is Ash Ketchum." "Hmmm that name sounds firmiler, oh well send out a sqaud after him" "Yes my lord." the soilder then left the room.

The robot[me] then went up to a window "...Some day, I wil rule over all life forms. For I am Lord Metallex! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" said the robot now known as Lord Metallex.

Ending Anthem of Machines

The Hall of Origin

Meanwhile Arceus was watching everything that happened. He had called a meeting and every legendary pokemon was coming[exept Latios and Giratina]. When every legendary from kanto to kalos had came Arceus greeted them "Hello, its good to see everyone here." "almost everyone." said a pokemon that had a serpent like body,claws, and a dragon head. "Hey Giratina isn't here too." said a floting pink cat with baby blue eyes. The pink cat was right Giratina was not there. "Mew's right,where is she?" said a bird that had wings that was on fire, "This is the reason I called you all here for" said the alpha pokemon" Giratina was captured by a human trainer." if they were jrinking water right now they would have made the LONGEST water spit in history.

"WHAT!" Every legendary in the room but Arceus and shaymin of course said, than a pokemon that looked like a horse but had what look like a muskiteers suit that was green with two horns on each side and yelled "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! HUMANS ARE WEAK BEINGS WITH NO HONOR! AND GIRATINA IS SOPOSE TO BE IN HER RELIM! HOW DID A **HUMAN** CAPTURE GIRATINA!" Arceus then said "Not all humans are bad Virizion" "But can a mere human capture Giratina" said the horse now known as Virizion. "It is because that Giratina wanted too join him" This shocked the legendaries even more. "But why would Giratina of all people join a human?" Said a pokemon that looked like Virizion exept it was brown,big, and had a gray belly."Terrikan is right why would she join a human?"said a pokemon that look like Virizion and Terrikan but taller and blue "Cobalion Terrizan this isn't any human but the chosion one." some of the legendary were confuse by this while the others knew who he was "You mean Giratina joined Ash" said what look like a plain except for had a dragon head,red and white,a long neck, and had a blue triangle on its belly and on top of the head."You are right Latias."

All the legendaries that meet him start to talk about how he saved them from evil people from using their power for their personal desires, and how he stop them from ending the world. While the one that never meet him could not beleave one human can do something like this. Than Virizion said "But how can a human be so nice when they only want to use use for their own selfish dream!" "Yeah! Human are greedy craeters." said a pokemon that had cresant rainbows with a cresant head and had a light blue body and a creamy coler at the bottom. Arceus than said "Cressellia you fail too realize that all humans aren't bad." "But father one had betrayed you years ago." "That is true but that was a long time ago." "I can not stand here knowing that a human have a legendary pokemon! I will fight this human and have him release Giratina!" said Virizion "You can go and face him. But if you lose you must join him on his journy. And this go to every legendary pokemon." said Arceus "This meeting is over.". As every legendary pokemon was leaving, the swords of 'justice' were going to where Ash was.

At Some Town

As our heros continue on see them going into the pokemon center. "Hey Nurse Joy can you heal my pokemon?" said Ash as he went up to the counter "Of course young man I will." said Nuts Joy. "I stil can't beleave you capture a legendary pokemon." said Brock "I know right!" yelled Ash. Dawn then said "I bet Pro. Oak must be shell shock right now" "Yeah." they all laugh until they herd a ring "Your pokmon are all healed." said Nures Joy, Pikachu than jumped up on Ash's soulder,Ash than said "Thank you Nurse Joy!" "Your welcome!" "Hey I should call Pro. Oak." said Ash "Yeah." said Brock.

Ash then went to the PC to call Pro. Oak. When he called him, he looked like he seen death. "ASH DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE CAUGHT!" Yelled Pro. Oak, Ash then said "Yeah Professed" "I didn't know what it was at first. All the pokemon was terrified by it, so I called Pro. Rowen and asked him what it was. He told me it was the renegade pokemon Giratina! I was so scared I went up to my room and hide underneth my bed =(." Ash couldn't help but laugh "Yeah that's Giratina for you. So the reason I called was because I wanted to switch one of my pokemon with Giratina...and to see the look on your face." "Of course, now who are you switching? asked Pro. Oak "I will be switching with Buzil." "Ok, now put his pokeball in the transporter." Ash pote the pokeball in the transporter and Buzil was switched with Giratina.

Ash then thanked Pro. Oak and went outside where his friends were. After he went by his friends he said"Hey guys I got Giratina and I think it's time we introduce it to the others ." "Your right Ash" said Dawn, they all let all their pokemon, except Giratina, out. Ash then said "Hey everyone I want you all too meet our new friend, GIRATINA." the he let the renegade pokemon out moment he let it out all the pokemon, except for pikachu,buneary, and piplup, looked at the pokemon with pure fear. Giratina then roared scaring the Pokémon even more. "Litsion up everybody!" yelled Ash "Giratina will be joining me on my journey." pikachu than went up to Giratina and hop on its head "PIKA PIKACHU!" said pikachu, all the pokemon starting to ease up some and started to play.

Meanwhile...

"My lord we found him, and he seems to have some friends with him." said a misterius being from the trees. ~Hmmm interesting, what are they doing.~ said Lord Metallex talking from a holophone. "My lord what do you want us to do to them?" said the misterius being ~Kill them but bring the boy to me.~ "Ok my lord."

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please reveiw but no flames!**

**Antasma:Its about time its done.**

**Mefalhise:Thank god its done.**

**SHUT UP, IT WAS GREAT.**

**Giratina:No it wasn't.**

**I SAID SHHUUUUT UUUUP!**


	2. Battle Aganst the Machines

**Hello and welcome to another episode of ****The Renegade Trainer****!**

**Dimentio: Just what we need.**

**SHUT UP! Now on this chapter we will see who are the mysterious being was.**

**Giratina: Like any body cares.**

**WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE LEARN TOO SHUT UP!**

**Antasma: Uh never.**

***sighs*Oh well time for the disclamer.**

**Fawful: Metallex of Lords is not owning the monsters of pockets.**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

We find our heroes travilling to Vialstone City[I do not know the name of the city where the last gym is.] to collect Ash's last gym badge. "How far are we from Vialstone City" said Ash "Just a couple of miles away" said Brock. Just than the ground underneath them collapse and they fell in. "What happend?" said Dawn who was on top of Brock. "AHAHAHAHA" suddenly laughter was herd from the trees, and three figures came out, "Prepare for trouble." said a woman with big and long red hair "And make it double." said a man with short blue hair "To protect the world from devistation." "To unite all people within our nation." "To denoce the evil of truth and love." "To reach the stars above the sky." "Jesse" "And James" "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight." "MEOWTH thats right!" said a cat with a golden gem on it's head "WOOBAFET" said a blue...what ever it is "MINE MINE" said a cut little creature with a clown nose.

Meanwhile...

"...What...was...that?" said a mysterious being behind the buches with others with him, "We have nooo ideal what we saw." one of them said "Yeah" said another. "Oh well lets just continue to watch." said the mysterious being "Why captain." "So we can know what we're dealing with." "...Oook..."

Back with Team Rocket...

"HAHAHA looks like the twerps are stuck in the hole we made." said Jessie "And now we can grab that Pikachu." said Meowth "And when we do, we can give him to the boss." said James. While they were talking, Ash and his friends had just got out of the hole. "Team Rocket! What do you want?" Ash said "We want Pikachu! Now hand him over!" said Jessie "We will never give Pikachu to you!" yelled Ash "Well if its a fight you, want its a you GET!" Said Jessie as she took out two pokeballs and toss them in the air, one open up to find a snake with big red fangs and had a blade at the end of its tail. The other one opened up too find a bug that was green, had two big red eyes, three bug like legs on each side, and have wings that were flapping fast. "Go Crogunt!" said Brock "Go Piplup!" said Dawn "Go Giratina!" said Ash "Croo-GUNT" said Crodunt "Pip-lup!" Piplup said. But when Giratina came out, Team Rocket frozed in fear by the sight of Giratina. She than roared "GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA" "W-w-what is that thing!?" said James "I-I-I-I don't know." said Meowth "I like you to meet my new pokemon, GIRATINA!" Giratina then roared "GYYYYAAAAAAA".

"Humm this is getting interesting" said the mysterious being "Sooo should we attack now captain?" said one of his soilders "Yes lets capture Giratina while we still can."

"So what you have some big, scarey pokemon! We still can defeat you!" said Jessie, they were about to fight until a voice was herd "That's enough, we've seen what we wanted." said the mysterious being from the butches.

Playing Anthem of Machines

When it came out, it was wearing a grey suit that start from the neck down with spikes on the shoulders it was also wearing a grey head gear that cover it wholetire head, a silver mask, had black gloves,black bouts, and had a black gear on it's chest. "Who are you." said Dawn "I am a Captain Gear Soldier of the Infinity Kingdom." Said the Captain Gear Soldier "I am here to capture the Giratina that Zero was suppose to capture." "So you were working with Zero!" said Brock "Actually its the other way around." "Well your not going to have it! It belongs to Team Rocket!" said Meowth "Litsin, we either do this the easy way, or the hard way." it said with a harsh voice "We will never give Giratina to the likes of you!" said Ash "Than you leave me no choice. MEN come on out!" then out of the trees came five gear soldiers each of them were waering the same cloths as the Captain Gear Soldier, except their suit was white, had no spikes on their shoulders, bronze gear, bronze mask, white head gear, and they were holding assault riffles that shot lazers. One of them said "We are Gear Soldiers! Surrender now or be destroyed!" "Never!" said Brock, "Than prepare to be destroyed!"

Playing War Machine [Its The Piggy Guys]

"Giratina use dragon claw on the two gear soldiers on the left!" said Ash, Giratina use dragon claw on the two gear soldiers, it hit both gear soldiers both dealing with critical damage, the two soldiers than fired their guns at Giratina dealing a good amount of damage to it. Two other gear soldier were shooting their guns at Piplup and Crogunt, they couldn't hit Crogunt with their lazers, but they was able too hit Piplup making him deal with lots of damage "OH NO! Piplup are you Ok?" said Dawn "Pip-lup." said Piplup "Ok, Piplup use bubble beam!" Piplup did what his trainer told him and used bubble beam on one of the gear soldiers but not doing very a good amount of damage. "Crogunt use poison jab!" said Brock, Crogunt, doing what his trainer told him, used poison jab on the other soldier in the face dealing a lot of damage, the soldier than passed out. The last one was attacking Team Rocket and winning, it took out Jessie's Serviper and James's Carnivine, "What are we going to do Jessie?" said James "It defeated two of our pokemon and I don't think Yanmega can take anymore." "We just need to keep fighting James!" said Jessie "Ahahahaha! You two are a joke!" said the Gear Soldier "You should just surrender now!" "NO! Team Rocket never surrenders!" said Meowth.

"Hmmm their tuffer than I thought. No wonder Zero lost too these people." said the Captain Gear Soldier, than a ringing noise was heard, the Captain Gear Soldier than took out what look like a phone and answer it "Hello...yes my lord...no my lord...but my lord...understood...bye my lord." the Captain Gear Soldier than put the phone away and than said "GEAR SOLDIERS RETREAT!" "Yes captain!" They all said, they then ran back into the trees. The Captain Gear Soldier then said "You have'nt seen the last of the Infinity Kingdom! We will be back!" he than went into the trees.

Ending War Machine

"Well that was weird." said Dawn "I wonder why they left?" asked Ash "We should head for Vialstone City now." said Brock "No way we are letting you go without handing that Pikachu to us!" said Jessie "But how are we going to get Pikachu when both Serviper and carnivine are knocked out, and Yanmega looks like shes about to pass out?" said James "Yeah." said Meowth "Fine, but we will be back!" said Jessie as they started running away from Ash and friends.

"...I wonder who exactly were they and why they wanted Giratina." said Ash "I don't know Ash." said Dawn, as our heroes continue going on their journey, they will more face more dangers of the Infinity Kingdom.

At the Infinity Kingdom's fortress

Playing Anthem of Machines

At the castle of the Infinity Kingdom we see Lord Metallex pacing back and forth in its thrown room "How can some kid defeat a squad of my gear soldiers? HOW!?" said Lord Metallex "GALSWORD! I need you!" just than a hooded being came out like thin air "You called my lord" said the hooded being, it's voice sounded like an teenage boy "Galsword, I want you too gather all the Alpha, Delta, and Omega Gear Soldiers. We are having an emergency meeting." said Lord Metallex "Yes my lord." Said Gal sword.

Ending Anthem of Machines

Meanwhile...

"...Looks likes Metal is having a hard time." said a being from the shadows "Well things just got interesting if Metal have to call out his alpha, delta, and omega teams."

In some forest not far from Ash and co, we see four horses going through the in search of Ash, a horse that was smaller and had blue fur around its neck then said "How far are we from the human you guys are talking about, Virizion?" "Not long Keldeo, be pachant." Virizion said with little harchness in her voice. This didn't go unnoticed by keldeo, so he said "Whats wrong Virizion?" than all of a sudden, Virizion stop walking, so did everyone else. Keldeo, Cobalion, and Terrakion started felling a dark aura from Virizion, she than said in a deep dark voice "You want to know what's wrong, a HUMAN captured a LEGENDARY pokemon, do you know how angry I am DO YOU!" Keldeo was stuned, Virizion is like a mother to him and he had never EVER use that voice on him. Keldeo than said "N-n-n-n-no." "Good, now stay quit." said Virizion.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Wow this took longer than I thought.**

**Giratina: Maybe if you weren't such a terrible writer maybe you would finish faster.**

**WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO SHUT UP! Now I hope you enjoyed the story so far BYE!**


	3. Justice or Vengeance

**Hello and welcome to-**

** Giratina: Another horrible chapter of**

** IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS! SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THE INTRO DUCTION IN PEACE!**

**Galsword: Hey, its not our fault that your story is bad.**

**I said SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUP! Now on to the discla-**

**Fawful: Fawful is not wanting to be doing the fink-rats known as the disclaimer**

**What are talking about Fawful? Your spouse to be doing the disclaimer.**

**Fawful: Fawful does not want to do it.**

**Fine than, I'll just have Grodun do it than. **

**Grodun: Lurd Maletallix dus not uwn pokimun, et es uwn bi nentendow.**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

We find our heroes in a clearing, all of their pokemon were having fun...well almost having fun. /translater on/ "Pikachu, I'm scared." said Gible "Whats scaring you Gible?" said Pikachu, the land shark pokemon than pointed at Giratina who was looking around with her blood red eyes. "Why are you scared of her, besides the fact that she's a huge monster from the underworld, and besides the fact she might eat us." said Pikachu "Well...umm...I just have this feeling that Giratina might kill us." "Well you don't have to worry Gible, if she would, Ash wouldn't allow it."

Giratina was looking around, she looks worried for some reason 'Humm somethings not right' she thought 'I may have been in the revearse world, but I know some things going on here' she was lost in her mind until "GUYS! FOODS DONE!" yelled Brock, all the pokemon went to the table to get their food. Brock had to make BIG batch of pokepuffs for Giratina due to her size. Even though they were terrified of Giratina, they were enjoying their food.

Meanwhile...

The swords of 'justice' were almost to the clearing where Ash and his friends were. "I think we're almost there." said Cobalion "Are you sure Cobalion?" said Terrikan "Yes I'm sure Terrikan." while they were walking they heard voices. "Do you hear that, it sound like it coming from that direction." said Kelldeo "That must be where the **HUMAN** is!" yelled Virizion. As they were heading the direction the sound came from, Keldeo said "Are you sure we should do this, not all humans are bad." "Keldeo, yes they are." said Cobalion "Humans are are a greedy race, Keldeo" Virizion than said "Cobalion is right, humans only care about power, making pokemon fight for their entertainment, and they only care about themselves. Humans will do ANYTHING for power. That's why they are a race that shouldn't deserve to exist." Keldeo remain silent the rest of the way.

Meanwhile in the Infinity Kingdom...

Playing Anthem of Machines

We see Lord Metallex sitting at the end of a table in a dark room. There were other people there too [I am only telling two of them] one was the being from chapter two, except he doesn't have the hood on, he looks like a Gallade but he was a shiny with no big fin...spike...what ever its called on his head. Another one was a weird creature that had a yellow face, green eyes, a long sleeve blue shirt that coverd it's legs, black bots, white gloves, and a black helmet that covered half of it's head and had spikes on them.

"Ok, now that everyone is here we can begin our meeting." said Lord Metallex "Any questions?" all of them raised their hands, "That does not evolve whose' behind promoted." a few lowered their hands "And whose' being demoted" than more people jroped their hands. "And if we're building a new robot." soon there were only three left "And if I deside to give one of you my kingdom." one jroped its hand "And if we're having food at this meeting." There was only one left "Yes Dr. Stricker?" "Yes my lord, my question is why are we having an emergency meeting?" asked the yellow being now as Dr. Stricker "Well in case your all wondering why your here, it is because Giratina was captured by a pokemon trainer." if he was joking, he would be laughing at the shocked expressions right now. "HOW IS THAT POSIABLE!" yelled the shiny Gallade "Galsword is right, how did a trainer get his/her's hand on Giratina?" asked Dr. Sticker

"I don't know how but he was able to defeat Zero and a squad of my gear soldiers." said Lord Metallex 'Hmmm I gues this meeting is more than I thought.' thought Galsword "Now on to buisness, Team Delta I want you too still find away to capture Dialga and Palkia, Team Omega I want you, but Dr. Stricker, to be in Kalos trying to find the Aura Trio and in Unova trying to find the Tao Trio, Team Alpha I still want you to destroy the resistance in the Kononota[KO-no-no-TA] region,and Dr. Stricker I want you too find the trainer, his name is Ash Ketchum, he has a pikachu on his shoulder, he is currently in Sinnoh, do I make my self clear?" They all nodded "Than get moving!" yelled Lord Metallex. Everyone were leaving the room and doing what they were told to do.

Ending Anthem of Machines

Back to our heroes...

"All right guys, time for some training!" said Ash, all the started train with each other[Except Giratina]. They were having fun, while Ash's pokemon was training, they were by the Swords of 'Justice' were watching from the butches, "Look at those humans, sitting down and enjoying our fellow pokemon fight each other for their entertainment." said the grassland pokemon, "But the pokemon look happy." said Keldeo "That is because their just under the controll of the Arceus forsaken contraption known as the pokeball." said Virizion "I don't think that true" "Yes it is Keldeo!" said Cobalion, "But don't you think that this is wrong?" asked Keldeo, "Keldeo, we are doing nothing wrong, we are bringing 'justice' to the humans." said Virizion, "But I don't think we need to do this."

While the pokemon were training, Giratina felt a presense she haven't felt in a long time and roared atracting the trainers and pokemon, "Whats wrong Giratina?" asked Ash, Giratina then used one of it's wings to point towards the butches. Four figures than came out of the grass, "What are those pokemon" said Dawn, she took out her pokedex to scan them but said no information available, they were shocked by this, one of them said {That contraption will not work because we are not part of this region humans, we are from a region known as Unova.} "Than who are you?" said Dawn, {I am Virizion} said the green one {I am Cobalion} said the tall one {I am Terrikan} said the brown one {And I'm Keldeo} said the small one {We are called the Swords of 'Justice'} said Virizion {We are here to free Giratina and all your pokemon from your clutches humans!} They were all shocked by this "WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP OUR POKEMON!" yelled Ash {Well then, if you defeat me in a battle then you can keep your pokemon and I will join you on your quest, but if you lose you will have to release all you pokemon.} "Like Ash would bet on something like that." said Brock "Pika-chu." said Pikachu agreeing with Brock, "YOUR ON!" yelled Ash, "ASH! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" his friends yelled, "Relax guys I can do this! Right Pikachu?" he than got fried by a huge zap of electricity. "...ow..." {Are you sure humans are bad Virizion} said Keldeo {Yes I'm sure}. After Ash recovered from the shock he than took his usual battle stance and said "Alright! Lets get this started, Pikahu I chose you!" Pikachu than went foward and took a battle stance {Well let's get started} said Virizion.

Playing Justice [Mecha Drago theme Mother3]

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" said Ash, Pikaxhu used his attack on Virizion who took some damage, Virizion attack Pikachu with an energyball which sent him flying, but Pikachu was able to land on the ground "Alright Pikachu, use quick attack!" Pikachu doing what his friend said used quick attack on Virizion, but she dohged the attack. She than used leaf storm on pikachu doing a lot of damage. "Hang in there Pikachu, use thundershock!" Pikachu tried using the attack but was stopped when Virizion uses her signature move, sacred sword, on him. Pikachu was sent flying again and landed on the ground hard. Pikachu tried to get up but was having a hard time getting up.

{Give up human, your pokemon can't beat me} "NEVER! Pikachu use volt tackle!" Pikachu than charged at Virizion, while he was charging at her, he was surrounded by blue electricity and hit her hard enough to push her across the field. 'That Pikachu is tougher than I thought, but it isn't enough to defeat me!' Virizion than used giga impact on pikachu "Pikachu, dough it quick!" Pikachu tried to dough it but wasn't fast enough and took the attack head on. There was an explosion and when the dust cleared, Pikachu was on the ground, bruised up, and barely moving. "PIKACHUUU! Pleas you can't lose, I know you can do it, please get up!" {Give it a rest human you have lost.} but what happen next shocked Virizion, Pikachu was getting up and getting ready to fight. 'W-what! How is he getting up, he took my giga impact head on, could it be...NO! I WILL NOT ADMIT THAT THIS HUMAN IS GOOD!' Virizion than tried hitting the electric mouse pokemon with sacred sword but Ash said "Pikachu dough the attack and use iron tail!" Pikachu was able to dough the attack used iron tail on Virizion's head doing a lot of damage. Virizion looked like she was about to faint 'NO! I will not lose to a human!' Virizion start using her giga impact "Pikachu! Volt tackle, FULL POWER!" when the two attacks met there was a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Pikachu was barely standing while Virizion was on the ground with swirls in her eyes. "Pokeball GO!" the poke ball hit Virizion and a red light came out, sucking her in. It shok once...twice... the ball shok three times and ding, meaning she was captured.

Ending Justice

"We won...WE WON!" said Ash realising what happened, {I-I-I don't beleave it, a human defeated Virizion} said Cobalion, Ash went up to the pokeball and released Virizion from inside of it. Virizion looked at Ash and yelled {I...I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO A HUMAN!} Ash than said "Virizion not a bad person, you can ask my pokemon." the rest of the Swords of Justice went up to Ash and Cobalion said {We were wrong about you human, you are worthy of having Giratina with you}, {Yeah, you are a special human} said Terrikan, Keldeo than asked {Hey umm, Ash was it, can I join you} Virizion was shocked by this and yelled in her pokelanguage "VIR-VIRIZION-VIVI-ZION!" the humans were confused by want she said but the pokemon knew exactly what she said {If your wondering what she said humans...lets just say she has a rather colorful way of words.} said Terrikan

While they were talking, they were being spied on by what look like a bird but it was a machine, and it was recording everything that happened. "Hmm, looks like this kid is tougher than I thought... but why do I have this feeling that there is more to it than that. Oh well time to send out the troops." said Dr. Stricker who was in some sort of flying vehicle [Its Eggman's flying mobile from Sonic X] and went were Ash and co was.

Meanwhile...

Ash was trying to show Virizion that not all humans are bad. "Come Virizion, there may be bad humans, but there are good humans too" {Anything you say won't change my mind human} said Virizion 'Uhh, this is Charizard all over again.' Thought Ash. While they were arguing, his friends were talking to the other members of the Swords of Justice. "So how did you know about Ash having Giratina?" asked Brock {Well you see, lord Arceus had called an emergency meeting and every legendary pokemon had to be there, except Latios and Giratina, and he told us that you had caught Giratina.} said Cobalion, {Hey uh Brock, can I join you.} Brock was a little surprise by the question, but said yes. Brock than took out a poke ball and taped it on Cobalion's head, he was than sucked in, the ball shok once...twice...the ball shok three times and a ding was heard meaning that he was captured, Brock than released Cobalion from the ball. {I feel a little light headed}. "Hey um Terrikan, would you mind if you could join me?" said Dawn {I don't mind at all.} said Terrikan. She did the same thing Brock did.

Everything was going alright until, "GYYAAAAAAA!" yelled Giratina who ended up being captured by three electrical rings. "Giratina!" yelled Ash as he ran towards her, he than when heard rumbleing. In the trees came three vehicles that had a tracters on them, machine guns, a long canon, and they were grey. They were tanks. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they all heard laughter from the sky "Show yourself and release Giratina now!" Ash yelled, they all saw a floating vehicle come out of nowhere, in the vehicle we see what look like a man, but his head was completely round and yellow, he was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, had green eyes, and was wearing a black helmet with spikes on top of it.

Playing Anthem of Machines

"Hello there, I am Dr. Stricker, I am the Infinity Kingdom's top scientist and engineer. It's a pleasure to meet you all."[P.S. His voice is Cell first form in DBZ and he has fangs in his mouth]"That's the name of your species?" said Ash "NO YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT EVEN A POKEMON! Said Dr. Stricker {Who and what is the Infinity Kingdom?} Keldeo asked, "We don't know that mush about them, but we know that their really bad people that want Giratina!" said Dawn, "Really, did you really just say that." said Dr. Stricker "We are a Kingdom that wants to controll not just Giratina, we want to controll all life in every UNIVERS! MWAHAHAHA!" "You can't do that!" Ash said. "All of you won't understand our intentions. Infinite Tanks, ATTACK!"

Playing War's Anthem[Wasteful Anthem Mother3]

The tanks starts firing their canons at the humans and the pokemon. They barely had time to dough the attack, "Infernape! Use flamethrower on the left tank!" yelled Ash, Infernape, doing what his friend told him, shot flames out of his mouth and hitting the tank causing some damage to it, "Mamoswine, use ice shard on the tank on the right!" Dawn yelled, Mamoswine used his attack on the tank, but doing little damage to it. The tank than fired its machine gun on the pokemon causing a good amount of damage, than it used it's canon on Mamoswine, the attack knocked out Mamoswine, "Mamoswine return!" yelled Dawn.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on the right tank!" Ash said, when Pikachu used the attack on the tank, the tank went haywire and started charging at all the pokemon. It had gotten Piplup and Sudowudo, hurting them a lot. The tank than stopped and was surrounded by electricity, meaning that it can't move. The tank in the began to charge up some kind of gray energy from it's canon, "What's that thing doing?" asked Brock, "I don't know, but I think we should destroy it fast!" Ash said.

"Buneary, use ice beam, Piplup use whrilepool, and Terrikan use rock slide!" said Dawn, "Pikachu thunderbolt, Virizion use energy ball, Infernape use flamethrower, and Torterra use leafstorm!" said Ash, "Crougunt use venoshock, Sudowudo use mud wave, and Cobalion use flash canon!" said Brock. All the pokemon, except Virizion, used their attacks on the middle tank, but the tank on the left went in front of the middle tank and took the attack. The tank was than destroyed, the last tank finished it's attack and shot a huge beam of energy at them. When the attack reached it's destination, it caused a huge explosion and left a huge crater. Every one was knocked out, except for Virizion and Ash who were barely moving.

Ending War's Anthem

"MWAHAHAHAHA" laugh Dr. Stricker "If your wondering what that was, it is called omega beam. I'm surprised that you two are still moving from that attack." Ash then said "I won't give up that easlly to you!" "Well, its your funeral. Infinite Tank, FIRE!" Ash then hold on tightly to Virizion so he can protect her from the blast, Virizion was shocked by this. 'Why is this human protecting me?' she thought, 'Could I have been wrong?' they began to brace themselves for the attack, but all of a sudden Ash started glowing blue.

Then a shield made out of blue energy appeared out of nowhere, and stopped the attack from doing any serious damage to them. Ash and Virizion looked confused by this, and they also got healed some how. "What just happen?" said Ash, "...I...don't...beleave it." said Dr. Stricker who was shocked "YOU CAN USE AURA! NO WONDER OUR SOLDIERS WERE DEFEATED!" {Wait a second, whats going on?} said Virizion "Infinite Tank, use omega beam!" ordered Dr. Stricker, the tank began to charging up its attack. "Oh no you don't!" Ash, out of pure instanct, charged up a blue orb in his hand and shot it at the tank, and destroying it.

"WHAT THE!" yelled Dr. Stricker "How did I do that?" asked Ash looking at his hands "You'll pay for that you little brat!" said Dr. Stricker "It is a good thing that I brought another one of my machines, be hold my latest invention, THE CRUSHER!" just then a machine came from the trees. It had arms, hands, spikes on the head, rockets on the back, round, and it was silver[ Its looks like the first boss of Sonic Generations DS version]. "It's time to show you my true POWER!" the top of the head opened and Dr. Stricker went in.

Playing Vengeance[Unfounded Revenge]

"Missile bunch!" said Dr. Stricker, The Crusher lift up one of it's arms, and stricked[NO PUN INTENDED] it at Virizion. It did a good amount of damage to her. {Sacred sword!} said Virizion, she attacked one of the arms dealing a lot of damage. "Aura sphere!" said Ash, he fired the sphere at the main part, but a shleid came out and protected it. "Virizion!" said Ash "I think we can only attack the arms!" {I don't take orders from you human!} said Virizion. "Crush grab!" said Dr. Stricker, the machine grab Ash and started to crush him doing critical damage. Virizion than used giga impact on the arm holding Ash, the arm then let go of Ash and started sortserking. "You'll pay for that!" said Dr. Stricker, "Laser blast!" the arm that is still fuctional shaped its hand into a gun "Get a loud of this!"

In anouther universe...

"Why do I have this feeling that someone said my line?" said a man shaped as an egg.

Back to our universe...

The machine than brought it's toum down and a beam came from the finger, the beam than hit Virizion doing a lot of damage."Virizion!" said Ash "Are you Ok?" {I don't need your pity human!} said Virizion {I can do this all on my own.} "Knife hand!" said Dr. Stricker the attack hit Ash and did tons of damage, "Aura sphere!" said Ash, the attack hit the arm doing a good amount of damage. {Giga impact!} said Virizion, the move hit the arm, the arm than nalfunctioned and stopped working. "NO!" yelled Dr. Stricker "You will pay for that you stupid horse!" {Who you calling stupid!} Said Virizion. "No matter, computer reactabate the arms." ~But sir, the sheild wi-~ "I don't care, just do it!" ~Yes sir~. The sheild than appeared and shattered, the arms regain their power. "Spike mode attabate!" Dr. Stricker, spikes than came out of the arms of The Crusher.

" Its time to get serious." said Dr. Stricker "Spike missile!" The Crusher launched the spikes on it's arms at both Ash and Virizion, but they missed. "Aura sphere!" Ash said as he fired the blue sphere, the sphere hit the center doing lots of damage. {Sacred sword!} said Virizion, the attack hit the center doing lots of damage. "I'll CRUSH you for that, get it, CRUSH!" said Dr. Stricker,making a very bad bun, "Rocket bunch!" the machine's arm lunched it self like a rocket and hit Ash, doing lots of damage.

Ash than lunched an aura sphere at the main part, The Crusher than started to spark and nalfuction. "NOOOO!" yelled Dr. Stricker "HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS COMING!"

In another universe...

"Why do I feel like hitting someone by the name of Dr. Stricker?" said a hedghog that had silver fur and white fur on the chest.

Back to our universe...

Ending Vengeance

The Crusher than stopped moving and fell to the ground "I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO A HUMAN AND A GREEN HORSE!" yelled Dr. Stricker " No matter, I may have failed to capture Giratina, but I can still take care of YOU!" he than got out of his invention and took out a remote with a red button on it and pressed it. Four robotic arms came from The Crusher came out of the hatch and was about to grab Virizion, but Ash pushed her out of the way and the arms grabbed him instead. The arms brought Ash too the machine and wrapped around him. "HEY LET ME GO!" yelled Ash "Nope." said Dr. Stricker, he than pressed a yellow button. "SELFDESTRUC HAS BEEN ATTABATED, MACHINE WILL EXPLOED IN FIVE SECONDS!" said The Crusher

"So long Sokkers!" Dr. Stricker than flew away in his mobile. "VIRIZION!" yelled Ash "You got to get these arms off!", Virizion didn't know what to do. She hated humans, but this one saved her life, twice! "FOUR" Ash was looking at her with pleasing eyes. "THREE" Virizion was thinking about how humans treated pokemon in the past, but she than thought about how nice Ash was to her. "TWO" "VIRIZION!" yelled Ash "Just forget about me, just get out of here!" Virizion was shock of what he said. "ONE" the machine exploded.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Wow that was long. And EXITING!**

**?:It was lame.**

**Dr. Stricker:NO IT WASN'T! IT WAS FANTASTIC!**

**At least someone likes my story-_-.**


End file.
